Shoulder's of Giants
by obsessed1
Summary: John and Ronon offworld. H/C for Sheppard.


Shoulder's of Giants

Ronon arrives with Lorne's team to PX403 to find a village destroyed. Its inhabitant's are shocked and bloodied, reeling from an attack that was callous and most definitely unprovoked.

They pass the relief crew, heading wearily back towards the 'gate. Ronon scans each tired, grime stained face, knowing that the one person he came to find won't be with them.

_No_. He'll wait to the bitter end; until every body is pulled from the debris and every missing child is located.

Ronon grabs one of the passing Lieutenants aside. "Where is he?"

Without needing more than that, the Lt jerks his head at a building that only half stands. "Back there."

Ronon finds Sheppard standing with Rafferty's team. Teyla, thankfully, is back on Atlantis and isn't here to witness the destruction of a long standing allies home-world and McKay is in the infirmary with a broken foot. Ronon had been on the mainland. Had he been here, he probably would have looked much like Sheppard at that moment. Bloodied, bruised and barely upright.

Sheppard doesn't react when he sees him. It's as if he's been expecting one of them to turn up. They're not tethered with string, but they always end up tangled at the same spot.

"She let go of my hand when we took cover," Sheppard explains. "She's still in there."

Ronon notices his clenched jaw and the hand that's tucked into a battered tactical vest.

"I'd be in there helping if…"

Rafferty interrupts. "Sir, it's not your fault."

"I'll assign blame, major."

"You're injured." Rafferty argues. "We'll find her."

"They've been at it for hours. We need more men and I'm-"

"Sorry, sir. Can't risk it. Woolsey would have a fit if he knew we let you go in there."

"You report to me, not Woolsey and I'll decide if-"

Something crashes down behind them and everyone turns. A blazing thatched roof hits the ground and sends floating ash into the sky.

"Sheppard?"

Sheppard sighs and turns his attention back to Ronon. "I've dislocated my shoulder."

"That it?"

"My fault. I should be in there."

Lorne and his team are over at the building, helping to pull chunks of concrete and wood out of the way. Sheppard's itching to help, edging forward, but when a woman turns suddenly and brushes against his arm, he hisses sharply.

"Dammit!"

Ronon reaches for Sheppard's good arm and pulls him away from the crowd. He's shaking and would have stumbled on the uneven ground had Ronon not righted him.

"What are you doing?" Sheppard demands as he cranes his neck to see the building they are leaving behind. "I'm not going back yet. I have to see if she-"

Ronon guides him to a deserted back alley and unclips the P-90 from his vest. Sheppard stands and watches as he leans it against the wall.

"Ronon?"

"You said you wanted to help."

"I'm not helping stood over here."

"And you were helping stood over there?" Ronon asks and hooks a finger over his shoulder. "Just shut up and do what I say."

Sheppard arches an eyebrow and then takes a step back when Ronon retracts the hand that's tucked into his tac vest.

"What are you doing?" Sheppard asks in a tired, flat voice.

Ronon ignores him. He takes Sheppard's right hand and crosses it over his chest, so that his palm rests against his left shoulder. His friend pales at the movement and starts to swallow rapidly. He takes Sheppard's left hand and cradles it under his right elbow.

"Could've used you today."

Ronon turns the pilot to face away from him.

"The shit really hit the fan."

Ronon reaches around and sandwiches Sheppard's collarbone and shoulder blade between his hands.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to pop your shoulder back in."

Sheppard stiffens and then clears his throat. "What?"

"You ready?"

"Uh…"

"Sheppard?"

"Uh, sure." Ronon goes to make his move, but then, "Wait! You've done this before right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Ronon leans forward and sees that Sheppard has his eyes clamped shut. "One, two-"

"Wait! Hang on. I need a minute..."

"You done being a baby?"

"I'm not a –"

CRACK!

Sheppard reels forward, bends over and vomits. Ronon stands there with a grin on his face.

"You okay?"

Sheppard spits onto the floor and then croaks out, "Son of a bitch."

He straightens and tests the range of motion in his shoulder, all the while grimacing and looking like he wants to go round two with losing his breakfast.

"Shoulders fixed," Ronon tells him, passing him his P-90. "It'll hurt like a bitch, but at least you can help."

Something heavy goes down in the distance and they both edge out of the alley. It's not the building, just a tree.

"Hey, uh…"

There's a moment of silence and of understanding that passes between them.

This is what they do.

Ronon pulls out a bottle of Tylenol and hands it over. "Take them."

"I don't-"

"Don't be an idiot." That's the Rodney in him. "You're more useful with a clear head." And that's Teyla.

He dry swallows the tablets.

"You tell Keller I did this and I'll kill you." And that's him.

"Thanks buddy."

Sheppard, still exhausted, still pushing beyond his limits, pats him on the shoulder and starts towards the wreckage

Ronon follows because no matter what, he'll always have his back.

And shoulder.


End file.
